mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Blazing Thwomp Tower
Blazing Thwomp Tower is the second Bowser Stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars, and is located on the right side of the lava lake surrounding Bowser's Castle, behind the 40-star door in the second overworld. Mario must climb the inside of the tower, while avoiding bullet bills, flame throwers, and thwomps. Bowser holds the key to the entrance to his Castle, in which Mario must retrieve it from him in the pipe at the very top of the tower. Levels Getting the Key When Mario first enters the level, he will be on a platform outside of the tower. Walk straight ahead, then make a turn to the left upon entering the tower. Make your way up up a few platforms and past 3 bullet bill cannons until you reach a purple switch. Pressing down on the switch will spawn 3 boxes, which Mario can either single/double jump to cross them. After jumping up a series of stair-looking platforms, you'll encounter your first thwomp. Get on top of the thwomp using a side-flip or a wall kick, and then follow the path past more bullet bill cannons. There is a heave-ho waiting for you once you pass the cannons. Wait for the heave-ho to start "winding up", then long jump over to the platform that it is guarding. Continue following the path, being careful not to be burnt by 3 fire jets. There is another thwomp that you must jump on top of at the end of this path. Mario will encounter a sloped platform, which you must follow. However, stop moving once you reach the end of the slope, otherwise you'll be burnt by a fire jet. Once you reach the top, jump into the pipe to fight Bowser! Bowser again taunts Mario, saying that he has "made the stage harder" than last time you defeated the king. Three of the four bombs normally on the platform have been turned into fire jets, which guard the remaining bomb (which is again, raised like the previous Bowser fight). The remaining bomb is behind where Mario spawns, so throw Bowser over to there. It must be approached from left or the right of it, as the fire jet is straight down the middle. Once you successfully manage to throw Bowser into the bomb, he will hand over the key to the third overworld. Star 1: 8 Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # At the very start of the level, there is a red coin to the right of Mario. # Inside the pipe to the right of the tower entrance. There are two red coins above the lava, recommended to use the metal cap for retrieving them. # Same as the 2nd red coin. # Nearby the purple "!" switch. Press down on the switch, then backtrack a little and 2 boxes will allow you to grab a floating red coin. # Just before the purple "!" switch. Long jump to the small room with the 2 windows to the left of the switch. # Under the first thwomp. When the thwomp begins to rise up, grab the coin while it is exposed. # Above the lone flame thrower. When you approach the sloped platform leading to the flame thrower, the red coin is easily visible above it on a small ledge. # At the top of the tower, behind the Bowser pipe. After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears right next to the Bowser pipe. Star 2: Behind the Starting Platform When you first enter the level, turn around to face the lava. There is a star floating above it. Perform a single jump (and hold it for as long as possible) just before you walk off the platform, and when Mario bounces off the lava, hold forward. Mario should hit the star just before he touches the lava again. Star 3: Above the Flowing Lava This star is similar to the frozen waterfall star in Frost-Inferno Metal Cap. When you enter the tower, jump into the pipe on the right. There will be a metal cap that is required to get the star. With the help of lakitu camera (if using version 1.3 of the hack, which is far easier to control Mario), bounce off the lava until you reach the top. Try get underneath the small pipe shaped opening in the wall, and bounce around until you hit the star. Star 4: Behind the Window Make your way to the small room with the two windows just before the purple "!" switch (the room with the 5th red coin). Stand on the window to the right, then rotate the camera so that Mario is facing inside the tower. You should see a small platform behind the room, bounce off the lava and use a kick to help control Mario onto this platform. The star will be on this platform. Enemies * Bullet Bill * Goomba * Heave-Ho * Thwomp Category:Level Category:Bowser Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Fortress Category:Volcanic Area Category:Location